The Malibu Times
by peacheykeen
Summary: A young teenage reporter, Zach, goes undercover and befriends Hannah Montana in hope of getting a scandalous story out of her. But what happens when he begins to fall in love with her? Written in Zach's perspective.


**THE MALIBU TIMES**

**- No Time For This Drabble**

* * *

I drove down into Malibu's local newspaper station's staff car park and hopped out of the car. I sighed. Another day at work. Don't get me wrong, I love my job but I sometimes can't help but feel that it's beneath me.

You see, my dream job has always been to be a journalist so I dropped out of school and after completing a writing course I applied for a job. I wasn't expecting to even get an interview, let alone a job. What newspaper would ever want a sixteen year old with very limited experience to work for them? I wasn't really concerned on that factor; there was obviously some sort of potential they saw in me so they hired me. I was really hoping that I would get to write a special interest column or something that is somewhat important to society, but I ended up getting stuck with writing a gossip column. I'm a teenager, this is my first job in the writing field - I guess you've got to start somewhere?

I walked inside and signed in.

"Hey Zach." One of my cute co-workers greeted me.

"Hey." I smiled back at her.

I headed over to my office and pulled out a copy of one of my most recent work, admiring it. It was not a gossip piece I had written; it was something of actual value. And although I wasn't assigned to write it I was so engrossed by the story; someone needed to write it and no seemed to pay any interest in it other than me.

My boss headed over to me. "Hey Corinne, I was wondering if you could take a look at this piece I wrote."

She glanced at it briefly. "I know it's not gossip, but I thought-" Corinne cut me off.

"Look I have no time for this drabble, I have an assignment for you that you're are going to love!" She pulled out a folder.

I couldn't believe it. I was amazed at my story. It was my best work yet and she didn't even have five minutes to realise it. Instead, I have to waste my time on this piece of crap.

Just think, Zach, this is some great experience. This may be the shittiest newspaper in the state but just survive it a little longer and you'll have no problem getting a job at something that is actually useful.

"Yep." I mumbled unenthusiastically. "What's this one?"

"You know pop sensation, Hannah Montana…? Of course you do, everyone knows her."

"Hmm?" I rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Well I've always thought there was something fishy about her and I want you to find out what it is."

"Okay…and how am I supposed to do that?" I looked back at my work. I could be doing something so much more constructive!

"You're the one writing the gossip column! You're the one reporting these things! You've been working here for eight months now! You should know this stuff like the back of your hand by now!" She argued.

"Okay. Sorry. I'll make sure I remember next time." I said in monotone. "Sooo…exactly how do I find Hannah Montana?"

Corinne sighed in frustration. "Look, she has a concert coming up and an after party as well. You'll will be getting into that after party."

* * *

I stood in line, a red belt hung beside me, waiting as people walked into the hall hired out for Hannah's concert after party. I stared at it in awe. It was enormous and decorated so glamorous. I watched as Hannah walked straight past the belt and into the hall with a girl with bright pink hair. Well considering it's her party, I would assume she could do that. I have to get into this party; if I don't then that's it. I will have nearly a zero percent chance on getting to talk to her, let alone getting a story out of her. My job was on the line, and even though I am always complaining about it, I really do need this job.

Eventually, after many people were let through into the party and many people were kicked out, I got to the front of the line.

"Hi." I swallowed.

The bouncer looked at me. "Name?"

Doing exactly what Corinne said, word for word, I told him a fake name and a fake story, very hesitantly. He didn't seem to realise this and he let me straight in. I didn't realise until I walked inside that I had been holding my breath since I started talking to the bouncer. I breathed out in relief.

Getting into the party, task one - complete. Now to find Hannah!

* * *

I got back to work after a long night out at Hannah's party. I grinned to myself. I had done it. I got into the party. I met Hannah. I had a long conversation with her. I'm one step closer to get some scoop and a much less likely to lose my job.

She is having another concert tomorrow night, which I'm also going to. I can't get a story unless I get close to her, right? But this will probably be my last chance. This is her final concert and after that, what are the odds that I'm going to run into her? Very slim.

"Did you get in? Did you see Hannah? Did you speak to her?" Corinne interrogated me as soon as I walked through the door.

"Yes, yes and yes."

"Okay, so what's the news? What did you get out of her?" She asked, very excitedly.

I swiveled around on my chair, facing her. "I've known her for about five hours. Do you really reckon she is going to tell me every little secret and details of her life in that amount of time?"

Corinne cried out in frustration. "You're working for The Malibu Times! You've got to be persuasive! We're never going to get anything interesting if you continue working like this!"

_You're bloody insane! Frigging hell! If you're so obsessed about this then you should be working on the gossip column and I'd get to be your boss!_ I felt like yelling at her. She is impossible to get along with!

Corinne turned around and stomped off. _Thank god! _Stopping in her tracks, she turned back towards. "By the way, if you don't get a story, you're fired."

* * *

I stood backstage at Hannah's final concert while she sung her last song.

_So I might slip again Let it in, now and then That don't mean anything I'm still good Trying to be my best When I fall in some mess Pick myself up again I'm still good_

After finishing her song and saying her goodbyes she walked off stage, grinning in delight.

"I love performing! It is the best feeling ever!" She yelled happily, not to anyone in particular but just whoever was listening.

"Hey Hannah!" I walked over to her. "Remember me?"

"Yes, Zach right? From the party last night?" She responded with a laugh.

"Yeah." I grinned. "It's good to see you again. You're an amazing performer!"

"Aw thank you!" She placed a hand on my shoulder as a gesture to show her appreciation.

We talked for ages, laughing and joking around, before she left for another one of her parties. _God, it would be awesome being famous!_

"Hey, would you like to come?"

"Yes, that would be great." I said with not an ounce of hesitant in my voice.

And this time I won't have to make up some elaborate story or sneak in. I can just be me. And I won't have to line up; I can get into the party anytime I want! _I never thought I would be saying this, but I'm so glad Corinne assigned me this! I've started on this yesterday and I'm already living the dream!_

* * *

"Hannah! Wooooo!" A cute girl with long purple screamed and danced her way over to us.

"Ooh! Who's your friend? He is hot!" She whispered in Hannah's ear but knew I could hear every word she was saying.

"This is Zach. I met him last night at the after party." She said to her hyper friend. "Zach, this is Lola Luftnagle. She is my best friend."

I recognised her, then soon on realising I had seen her last night. She was the girl with the pink hair. "You do like changing your hair colour a lot, don't you?" She giggled flirtatiously.

"I'm homeschooled from Canada, where the moose are." Lola told me.

I didn't bother replying. I wasn't really sure how to respond to that anyway. I glanced over at Hannah who had slapped her hand to her forehead.

After several more minutes of listening to Lola ramble on about moose, I went off to dance with Hannah, and Lola eventually ran off screaming when she noticed Orlando Bloom was there.

* * *

I came home and tiptoed into my room as my whole family was already in bed. I smiled, satisfied at how well I performed tonight, in a work sense that is. Not only did I have the time of my life but I also clearly made a very good impression on Hannah as she gave me her number. This eliminated two possible scenarios.

1. I still didn't get to know her very well at the party and then have to track her down so I could get some gossip out of her, so I don't lose my job.

Or Scenario 2

2. I lose my job.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you like the start of story. I know not much has happened yet but lots more things will start to happen as the story gets going. Do you think I should continue the story? Don't bother commenting if you are going to criticize it, unless it is constructive criticism. Suggestions and ideas are always welcome. Please review on what you think so far! Thank you :)


End file.
